


Friends know when their friends have a crush

by AlycatIsAlive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Tsukishima Kei?, Especially not these two, F/M, How Do I Tag, Tadashi has a crush, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukki couldn't tell you, Tsukki doesn't know romance, Tsukki knows his friend too well, but what even is a crush, he really wants to help Tadashi, how do you tell a girl you like her?, no one really knows, sorry I'm abusing the tag system, they're still teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlycatIsAlive/pseuds/AlycatIsAlive
Summary: When Yachi showed up to practice for the first time, Tadashi couldn't help but think she was pretty. What happens when a teenager has a crush? I promise it's all innocent.(Really though, this is an innocent fic.)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic coincides with several scenes from the anime. Every chapter will start with an excerpt from the show (but from a character's perspective), then go into something "original" that I made up. I used the dub to make it easier for me to write, sorry not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter starts halfway through S2 E2. I hope you guys like it! <3
> 
> (Tadashi's POV)

“Excuse me, could I speak with you please?”

All the boys in the gym turned towards Kiyoko, watching her stand in the doorway. The room was silent for a moment as everyone stopped to listen patiently. Kiyoko didn’t speak up often, so when she did, everyone was eager to hear her out. A small girl with short blonde hair peeked out from behind Kiyoko’s back, noticeably shaking. Everyone stared, afraid to spook the obviously already-frightened girl.

That is, everyone except Hinata.

“YOU FOUND A NEW PERSON?? THAT’S SO AWESOME!!!” Hinata shouted, breaking the silence. His teammates, broken out of their stupor, ran up to meet the newcomer.

Kiyoko smiled as everyone began asking questions. “I’d like you to meet your potential new manager,” she said, stepping out of the way so the girl could talk.

“U-um! My name is Yachi!” The girl stumbled over her words, still shaking.

Everyone began peppering Yachi with friendly greetings, making sure to congratulate Kiyoko on finding someone interested in the position as well.

Seemingly done watching the scene from a distance, Tsukishima began walking over as well, Tadashi following close behind him.

 _She’s pretty_ , Tadashi thought, feeling his cheeks burn. He watched as Asahi tried to talk to her, causing her to squeak from fright.

“I’m in class 1-5, sir!” She was shaking even more than before, if that was even possible.

 _Oh, she’s in class 5? Maybe that’s why I haven’t seen her around._ Tadashi heard Suga scold Noya and Tanaka for staring, quickly averting his own gaze as well. _Is she really going to be our new manager? Does that mean she’s going to be here all the way until 3rd year?_

His teammates must’ve been discussing the same thing.

“Well, it’s not set in stone,” Kiyoko explained to everyone, “I asked her today at the very last minute on her way to do committee work. But she wanted to come by to meet you all.”

“Y-yeah! It’s very nice to meet you!” Yachi managed through her nerves.

Everyone on the team bowed in sync, “Hello!”

When Yachi managed to become even more intimidated by the team, Kiyoko told them all off for crowding her. All of the guys stared back blankly, ashamed for causing so much fright in the poor first-year.

Tadashi felt his mouth hang open. _I didn’t mean to scare her_ , he thought, sensing that his teammates felt the same. Before anyone could apologize, Yachi was halfway out the door.

“Um, sorry for bothering you,” she said quickly before sliding the door closed.

Tadashi heard Kiyoko say something about how important it was for her to find a new manager, but he was still staring at the door where the girl was standing moments before.

 _I wonder if she’s really going to become the new volleyball team manager. The team_ does _need a new person, after all. I just didn’t think Kiyoko would be able to find someone so_ -

Tadashi was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of his teammates crying over what he assumed to be some kind of sentiment from Kiyoko. He chuckled as Tsukki rolled his eyes at their hysterical teammates.

\----

“Tsukki, have you seen that new manager girl around anywhere?” Tadashi asked his friend as they walked home after practice that night.

“No,” Tsukki said simply, “And she’s not our manager yet.”

“Oh yeah,” Tadashi sighed, his friend right as always. “What’d you think of her?”

“What does it matter what I think of her?” Tsukki answered, “She’s probably not going to come back after how scared she was when she met everyone.”

Tadashi laughed half-heartedly at his friend’s comment, thinking it over. _It would make sense that she’d be too frightened to come back. She was shaking really badly earlier. Normally people are only scared of Asahi and Tanaka, but she was so much shorter than everyone there. Even shorter than Hinata and Noya! Why would she decide to manage a team that she’s too scared to be around? I can’t believe we scared away the only person who was willing to manage the team. Now we won’t have a new manager for next year! And we won’t have anyone to recruit a manager for the year after that either!_

Tsukki sighed, sensing his friend’s unease. Tsukki had always been good at recognizing emotions in other people, even if he was bad at expressing his own feelings sometimes.

“If you really want to know how I feel about her,” Tsukki began, continuing the conversation and breaking Tadashi from his thoughts, “I don’t think someone should offer to manage a sport that they know nothing about. I doubt that Yachi knows anything about volleyball, or any other sport for that matter.”

“B-but, I’m sure Kiyoko didn’t know anything about volleyball when she first started as manager either!” Tadashi burst out, suddenly feeling defensive, “Plus, Kiyoko will still be here for the rest of the year, so she has plenty of time to learn!”

“She is in class 5,” Tsukki nodded in agreement, “I’m sure she’ll pick up on the rules quickly.”

Tadashi let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in, proud that he got his friend to agree with him.

“I can’t help but wonder why you care so much, Yamaguchi,” Tsukki hummed, eyes narrowing slightly as his friend glanced up at him in shock. “Why are you so relieved by my approval? You don’t even know if we’re going to see this girl again.”

“U-uh!” Tadashi blushed, quickly looking down before his friend could see, “I was just curious. Sorry, Tsukki.” Tadashi mumbled the last part out of habit, not quite sure what he was apologizing for.

Tsukki smirked at his friend. Tadashi stared off into the distance shoving his hands into his pockets in an attempt to feign indifference.

“Right,” Tsukki conceded, deciding not to press his friend any further.

“W-well, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Tadashi said loudly, “Bye Tsukki!” He watched his friend slip his headphones over his ears, simply nodding farewell as Tadashi turned down his street.

 _Why do I keep thinking about her? Why did I ask Tsukki about it? Why do I care so much?_ Tadashi’s mind was filled with questions as he walked the rest of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop sorry if this was awful. I've never written a fanfiction before so I just kinda wrote what I felt like writing? That's how creative writing works, right? Is it still creative writing if all the characters and half the writing was someone else's creation? I'll go with yes.
> 
> Hopefully no one is too out of character? I want this to feel like something that could actually go on behind the scenes. Feel free to comment some constructive criticism! <3
> 
> If you can't tell, all the worrying that Tadashi does is inspired by my own anxieties.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunchtime, the day after Tadashi meets Yachi. He may not be able to help Hinata and Kageyama with English, but he knows someone who can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene also takes place in S2 E2, right after the last. Hope you guys like it, it's a bit of a short chapter.
> 
> (Tadashi's POV)

“Hinata!” Tadashi called, running up to him and Kageyama in the hallway. He had seen the two of them stomping away from his and Tsukki’s classroom. He knew his friend had refused to help them study during lunch. Tsukki had already grumbled to him the entire walk to school, unhappy about having to wake up early to tutor them before practice.

“Hey, can you please help me with English?” Hinata asked excitedly.

“Oh sorry, I’m kinda terrible at English,” Tadashi chuckled, putting his hands in front of him in a shy apology. _I had wanted to ask Hinata what he knew about Yachi, but it’s probably more important for him to be studying right now_ , he thought. “Oh, but hey,” Tadashi lit up, “that new first-year manager girl we just met! She’s in class 5, so I bet her grades are pretty good.” He tried to come off casual as if he hadn’t already had the girl on his mind.

“Oh, that’s right! Classes 4 and 5 are for college prep!” Hinata realized. “Thank you, Yamaguchi!” He was already running in the other direction, trying to find Yachi’s classroom.

“Thanks.” Kageyama took off, racing to try and find Yachi before his friend.

 _Well, I guess they don’t know any more about her than I do_ , Tadashi chuckled, heading back to eat lunch with Tsukki, _they don’t even know what direction her classroom is in._

He strolls back into his classroom, silently sitting next to Tsukki and pulling out his lunch, his thoughts still full of questions about Yachi. _What middle school did she go to? Is she in any other clubs? What if those clubs stop her from becoming the team manager? What if we really scared her away yesterday?_ Tadashi’s eyes opened wide, terrified, _what if she was going to join, but Hinata and Kageyama scare her into refusing? It’d be all my fault, I told them to find her._

“It’s been three minutes and you haven’t said a single word,” Tsukki observed, “What are you panicking about?”

“O-oh! It’s nothing, sorry Tsukki,” Tadashi smiled, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. His best friend had always managed to see right through him. “So I guess you aren’t helping Hinata and Kageyama during lunch?”

“I told them earlier that I wouldn’t be. I don’t know why they even tried.” He sighed, obviously tired from all the energy it took to tutor them. “I see you’re not helping them either?” Tsukki seemed amused, smirking at his friend. Normally Tadashi would be insistent on helping out his teammates. He was the one who pushed Tsukki to tutor them in the first place.

“Well, I would’ve helped, but they were asking about English.” Tadashi looked down at his lunch, his cheeks pink. “I don’t think I’d be much help with a subject I struggle with myself.”

Tsukki rolled his eyes at his friend. “You’re doing fine with English. And even if you were failing, you’d _still_ be doing better than them. They really are hopeless.”

Tadashi chuckled, his hand covering his mouth. _Tsukki always knows how to make me laugh_ , he mused, _even if sometimes I feel bad about it_. He didn’t know why it made him laugh so much when Tsukki made jokes about his friends. Shouldn’t he feel bad about the things he says? _I suppose it’s because he doesn’t really mean it_ , Tadashi grinned at his best friend. _If he really didn’t like Hinata and Kageyama, then he wouldn’t be helping them so much_.

“Well if you’re just going to sit there and smile at me for the rest of lunch…” Tsukki trailed off, rolling his eyes again. He slipped his headphones back on, pressing play on his phone. Tadashi’s face went red as he turned back to his food, immediately drifting back to his thoughts. Tsukki smiled softly at his friend before closing his eyes and allowing his mind to wander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! It can be difficult to stretch out conversations between Tsukki and Tadashi. They're definitely the type of friends who just enjoy each other's presence more than anything.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to anyone who reads this! Honestly this fic is just a fun way to spend time. And, of course, it's a way to express my love for these characters. I hope everyone is staying safe during these crazy times! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi deflects a ball during blacking drills, causing it to almost hit Yachi. Of course he feels guilty, he's Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking place in S2 E2. It's a good episode, okay?
> 
> (Tadashi's POV)

Asahi came running towards him, a look of determination in his eyes.

 _Wow, he’s scary_ , Tadashi gulped, _this must be what it feels like to play against us_. He jumps up, arms stretched high above his head. He feels Suga do the same motion to his right.

“Double block!” Noya shouts as Asahi swings his arm, hitting the ball powerfully. Tadashi’s arm stings as he feels the ball ricochet off of him. He feels his heart swell with pride at his ability to block the ace of Karasuno.

He hears a whimper, his attention drawing back to the deflected ball. Yachi stands off to the side of the court like a deer in the headlights, the ball hurdling straight for her head. Tadashi wants to run and knock the ball away, but he knows he won’t make it from the other side of the net in time. He opens his mouth to warn her, but no noise came out.

Hinata is leaping in front of her, hitting the ball back for Kageyama to set it. From the look in his eye and the way he jumps right back into the game, Tadashi doesn’t think he even noticed Yachi standing there. He had never been happier about Hinata’s crazy fact reflexes.

 _I should apologize to her_ , Tadashi worries at his lip, noticing the dazed expression on Yachi’s face. _I’m the one who blocked the ball. It’s my fault she almost got hit._

“My bad!” Tadashi called out, cringing slightly when he heard himself. _It sounds like I was just apologizing to the team, not to her. Maybe I should go talk to her personally, to make sure she understands._

Kiyoko was already checking on her, chuckling as Hinata failed to receive a ball. It came flying towards them again, Kiyoko casually pushing it away. You could tell she’d been the manager for a while, she was completely unfazed by the chaos. She continued talking to Yachi, brushing off the stares of Noya and Tanaka just as easily as the stray balls.

Tadashi shook his head, turning his attention back to the game just in time to block Tsukki’s spike. He smiled proudly at his friend, excited to tease him about it while they walked home that night.

By the time they started heading home, Tadashi’s block was all but forgotten. He was buzzing with excitement about the sudden practice match tomorrow, pestering Tsukki as they left the school.

“Aren’t you excited, Tsukki!?” Tadashi grinned up at his friend. Tsukki sighed, obviously not as stoked about spending his energy as Tadashi was.

“We have practice matches all the time, I don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal about this one. We’ve never even played this team before.”

“You heard what coach said,” Tadashi went on excitedly, “They were impressed by our team at the last tournament! We were good enough for them to reach out to us to practice with.”

“I guess so.” Tsukki still didn’t seem very enthused about the game.

“Plus,” Tadashi continued, quieter than before, “this will be Yachi’s first time watching us play an actual game.” His cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink.

“Ah, so that’s why.” Tadashi glanced at his friend, confused. “Well, it didn’t seem like you excited to actually play the game. Your jump float is still a work in progress, and you haven’t been practicing spiking or receives.”

Tadashi looked down feeling ashamed; he knew his friend was right as always. _Still, that doesn’t make it sting any less to hear_ , he thought grumpily.

“But you did do an excellent job during the blocking drills today.” Tsukki offered a small smile when Tadashi looked up at him with a surprised face. “Blocking me was expected, but I don’t have as much power as the ace does, and you managed to stop him. Sure you had Suga there too, but you stopped all that force with just one of your arms.”

Tadashi looked down at his right arm. It was still red from where the ball had hit him, but it didn’t hurt anymore. _I couldn’t control where the ball went though. It almost hit Yachi_.

Tsukki smirked, watching his friend. “I’m sure you’re glad that Hinata saved that block though. The ball almost hit that girl you have a crush on.”

Tadashi nodded along, still slightly overwhelmed by the guilt he felt- _wait._ He stopped, watching as Tsukki took a few more steps before peering over his shoulder, smirking.

“What’d you say?” Tadashi asked, thinking he heard his friend wrong.

“You have a crush on Yachi.” Tsukki shrugged as if it was common knowledge. “Your face was even redder than the shorty’s hair when you met her.” He chuckled, beginning to walk again. “I mean, you kept asking about her yesterday. Kageyama told me that you recommended she tutor them. Now you want her to see the practice game so that she’ll stay as the team manager.”

All Tadashi could do was look down at his feet, face burning, as he tried to keep up with Tsukki’s long strides. _Was I really that obvious?_

As if reading his mind (again), Tsukki continued, “I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who noticed. I know you too well for you to keep secrets from me, Yamaguchi.” He smiled softly at his friend. “Did you honestly think I couldn’t tell something was up? You’ve been lost in thought ever since you met her.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes, getting to where Tadashi normally turns to go home.

“So now what do I do?” Tadashi looked up at Tsukki with big eyes. _Tsukki, who always has all the answers. Tsukki, who always knows instantly when something is off. Tsukki, who I’ve known for half my life._

“How would I know?” Tsukki chuckled. Tadashi sighed, _Tsukki, who knows nothing about relationships_.

They laughed a bit at the hopelessness of the situation before heading home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no way that Tsukki doesn't pick up on every single change in Tadashi's behavior. If he's that observant during a volleyball game, you know he'll be like that when it comes to someone he cares about.
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter! I'm going to be trying to upload daily, but sometimes I might upload more or less than that. I'm just writing when I'm inspired (which isn't often) or bored (which is always) so we'll see how it goes.  
> Thank you guys for reading! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what is Tsukishima thinking about the whole situation? He doesn't really understand his friend's anxieties about having a crush. But then again, he doesn't understand the concept of having a crush in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally moving on to another episode! Not going very far though. This is from S2 E3.
> 
> (Tsukishima's POV)

_Block Ushiwaka. Yeah right._ Kei walked away from his coach, already feeling apathetic about the practice game. _There’s no way I’m going beat one of the top three aces in Japan_. He looked around to find Tadashi, wanting to share the absurd request.

Tadashi was hovering toward the back of the gym. Kei followed his gaze, unsurprised when he realized his friend was staring at Yachi. _Just help her grab the chairs, it’s not that difficult_ , Kei shook his head at his friend’s hesitancy.

“Need help?” Hinata ran up to her. Kei saw Tadashi’s face fall, obviously upset that Hinata beat him to the request.

_Suga was right yesterday, Hinata makes friends way too fast. He trusts them as if it’s second nature. He doesn’t seem to have any of the anxiety that Tadashi has with talking to people._

Tadashi walks a bit closer, seemingly trying to listen in on the conversation. _I’m not sure why he needs to get closer, Hinata talks loud enough to be heard on the other side of the gym_. Kei rolls his eyes when his friend suddenly turns towards the window, pretending to be very interested in a bird landing in a tree outside.

“Hinata, today’s game is just a practice match isn’t it? It’s not real?” Yachi asks, receiving a nod from Hinata. “And, uh, you’re studying hard so you can take a trip for another game that’s not real. Why sacrifice so much just for something like that?”

 _I’ve been wondering that myself_ , Kei hums, listening to the conversation more closely. _Why does everyone work so hard for this club? It’s just an extracurricular_.

“Huh? I want to be strong… so I can win.” Hinata’s voice makes it sound like the most obvious answer in the world. He sounds even more confused when Yachi asks him about his reason for wanting to win.

“Kageyama! Do you think you need a reason for wanting to win?” Hinata turns to his friend, dragging him into the conversation. _Of course you bring the King into this_.

“A reason? That’s a pretty dumb question,” Kageyama scoffs. “I mean, do you think you need some kind of reason for eating food when you’re hungry?” Kei tenses at the response. _He’s only allowed to be that competitive because he’s a prodigy. Those two are only that intense because they have natural talent._

“Forget it.” Yachi’s voice sounds apologetic. Kei sees Tadashi turn towards her, a frown on his face. _He must really like her if he gets upset just from hearing her apologize_. Yachi rubs the back of her neck, clearly embarrassed. “That was rhetorical.”

“Re-tort-ical?” Hinata and Kageyama parrot back in unison.

“She said rhetorical, a question that doesn’t require an answer!” Kei was aggravated. _Why am I spending so much time tutoring them if nothing I say sticks in their empty heads?_ He sees Tadashi chuckle slightly at his outburst. “We just studied that!”

He was about to chew them out further for their idiocy, but Daichi was yelling for the team to line up and greet their opponents. _I just won’t try to hold back my comments during the practice game_. Kei smirked, lining up next to Tadashi at the entrance to the gym.

They were walking home in silence again. It was almost strange. Recently, Tadashi had been pestering him with questions whenever they were together. It seemed this tonight, they were content to leave each other to their thoughts.

 _Or so I thought_ , Kei smiled inwardly, feeling Tadashi carefully pull one side of his headphones away from his ear.

“Hey Tsukki?” Tadashi asked, hesitantly as always. Kei looked over at his friend, waiting for him to continue. “U-uh, earlier… you said that Yachi would get along well with Hinata. What’d you mean by that?”

“I meant exactly what I said. Both of them talk without using any actual words. It’s like their own weird language.” Kei sighed, “I would’ve liked to have a manager who acts like a normal human…” he paused, remembering his friend’s feelings for the girl, “but I guess if you like her, then she’ll be alright? I guess?” He mumbled the last part. _It’s not easy being supportive of your friends all the time, is it? How does Tadashi do it so easily?_

“You don’t think Yachi… likes Hinata, do you?” Tadashi asked cautiously, obviously willing to brush over Kei’s awkwardness like usual. “You know, as more than a friend?”

“I can’t imagine anyone liking the Hinata that way.” Kei was trying to make a joke, but Tadashi didn’t laugh this time. _He must be really worried_. “Why don’t you just ask him about it? He’s always far too willing to talk about everything that happens in his life.”

“B-but, I don’t want him to know I have a crush on her!” Tadashi’s face was bright red, his freckles standing out even more from the contrast.

“Then don’t tell him. It’s not like he’s smart enough to figure it out.” Tadashi did laugh that time, pulling a small smile from Kei. “Just ask him how he feels about her that way you asked me. Or ask if you can join them to study. I know she’s been helping them recently.”

“Yeah! She’s really helped them, have you seen how much better Hinata’s English has gotten? Maybe she can help me with English too.” Tadashi seemed excited now, but Kei wasn’t sure if it was about English help or about spending time with Yachi. _Probably both_.

“Why are you so scared to talk to her?” Kei questioned. The thought had been on his mind since he had watched Tadashi at practice earlier.

“You’re one to talk,” Tadashi stuck his tongue out, “You don’t talk to anyone.”

“That’s because I don’t like talking to them, not because I have a crush on them.” Kei rolled his eyes. He knew Tadashi was avoiding the question.

“I guess you wouldn’t get it if you haven’t had a crush.” Kei nodded at the response. _That’s fair. I’ve never understood when Tadashi liked someone in that way_. “Anyway… you did good in the practice match today, Tsukki!”

“Thanks,” he murmured. Sensing the conversation was over, Kei slipped his headphones back on. He gave Tadashi a small wave when he turned down the street to his house, letting his music fill his mind as he walked the rest of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter could've been much better. I have a few ideas of where I want this fic to go, but I'm not quite sure how to make it turn in that direction. I might end up changing up the formatting a bit, or making the episode re-tellings a bit less detailed? We'll see if I get a nice spark of inspiration.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! I wanted to try writing the scene before from Tsukki's POV. I actually initially wrote it all from Tadashi's POV and then rewrote it because it didn't have the right feel to it? I feel like this chapter still didn't come out quite as I had hoped. It's more of a lead-up to what's coming in the rest of the story.


End file.
